Bicycles and similar non-motor vehicles such as scooters are a popular alternate form of transportation as well as a common choice for outdoor exercising. While these items offer many benefits, one (1) problem commonly associated with them is that of storage. Bicycles tend to take up a disproportionate amount of space due to their peculiar dimensions, need for ease of access, and the like. Such vehicles are often stored in a garage, where space is at a premium. Furthermore, bicycles and the like generally accommodate a single user, requiring families and the like to own and store a separate bicycle for each user.
Various attempts have been made to provide bicycle storage devices. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,581, issued in the name of Graefe, describes a portable bicycle repair rack which attaches to a conventional door to provide hanging support of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,853, issued in the name of Fickett, describes a portable modular storage support device which engages a vertical wall in order to provide a means for suspending a desired item above a floor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,783, issued in the name of Webb, describes a utility hook which provides a means for suspending bicycles or the like from a standard overhead garage door track.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a bicycle rack exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 298,193 and D 437,164. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not easily portable. Also, many such devices are not adjustable. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide efficient special storage of a plurality of bicycles or the like. In addition, many such devices are not freestanding. Accordingly, there exists a need for a bicycle storage apparatus without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.